


Map, compass, guide or all

by MiriyanThesilverWolf



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Needing Help, Other, Poor Thorin Oakenshield, getting lost in his kingdom, teasing the king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:45:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriyanThesilverWolf/pseuds/MiriyanThesilverWolf
Summary: After getting lost in his kingdom, Thorin is teased because of it and Kili comes up with the perfect solution to help his uncle. Of course, Thorin isn´t so sure about that.





	Map, compass, guide or all

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to the story Lost in his own kingdom, that was requested. Enjoy!

Thorin had never been so grumpy in his life than he was now. Ever since he got lost in his own kingdom with Bilbo, everyone who knew about it was constantly teasing him about it. Dain was still in Erebor because he wanted to see what Thorin had accomplished after that battle, or so he keeps telling him. Thorin has his suspicions that there was something else why Dain wanted to stay little longer, his cousin was snickering whenever Thorin had to go into another meeting and kept asking if he needed a guide to get him there on time. It was really getting on his nerves. And usually, Dwalin came to walk by his side, never said anything but Thorin could see that under that hard, stone cold warrior looks, Dwalin was trying his very best not to say anything or burst into laughter while walking with his king toward whatever meeting Thorin would have to tend to.

But worst was his nephews and Kili was the devil himself what came to tease their uncle lack of sense of directions. He actually drew a map and gave it to him saying that maybe this will help him navigate through his kingdom little better. And just to rub it in, Fili handed him a compass he had found on the market when he had visited in Dale.

 _”They are starting to get on my nerves!”_ Thorin practically growled as he walked back and forward in his royal chambers. He had invited Bilbo to his chambers to give some advice what to do with his situation but the hobbit wasn´t quite sure what to say. Sure, Kili and Fili teased also him about that but because Bilbo was getting lost in Erebor almost every single day he didn´t get offended by it, he actually joined in the fun and joked how he might need a guide dog to get around in never-ending halls and corridors of Erebor. But then again, he wasn´t a king, he didn´t need to worry about his reputation or image. _”It is little funny when you think about it,”_ Bilbo heard himself saying before he could stop talking and after realizing what he had just said and to who, clapped his hands over his mouth but it was too late. Thorin stopped his pacing and slowly turned around looking Bilbo right in the eye eyebrows lifted up all the way to his hairline and Bilbo wasn´t quite sure what that expression on Thorin´s face was telling him. _”Come again?”_ Thorin´s baritone voice resonated through the chambers stone walls and he took few steps closer to where Bilbo was sitting in the armchair. Poor hobbit whimpered quietly shaking his head while watching Thorin slowly making his way toward him. Lucky for him, there was suddenly knock on the door and Thorin looks back at the door over his shoulder wondering who would disturb him this time of the hour.

Thorin walks to the door and opens it but what comes from the other side of it is something he has not ready for. Big bundle of hazel brown fur is blocking his view as he stumbles backward and falls to the floor with the creature who´s licking his face and trying to eat his beard. _”Aaww look at that Fili! He´s bonding already!”_ Kili´s voice is heard from the doorway and Bilbo comes to the hallway looking quite curious what´s this fuzz is all about and when he sees Thorin on the floor with a big fluffy looking dog he can´t help but laugh. _”Kili! Is this your doing??”_ Thorin shouts from the floor scaring the poor dog away from his lap and Thorin is actually glad of it.

 _”Look what you did, you scared him,”_ Kili scolded his uncle stepping into his chamber Fili following behind him. _”I don´t care. Explain what that furball is doing here?”_ Thorin answers looking furious making Kili little unsure if this was such a great idea but when he sees that Bilbo is already becoming friends with the dog, his confidence is spiked. _”Well we talked with your cousin Dain trying to figure out how to help you to walk around in Erebor and when Bilbo mentioned guide dog the other day, we all decided that that is exactly what you need!”_ Kili explained enthusiastically making Thorin look at him baffled.

 _”What?”_ he asked looking Kili, then Fili and then Bilbo and the dog.

_”You need a guide dog!”_

_”And since you already have a map and the compass, we wanted to have a backup plan and brought you also a guide,”_ Fili and Kili both explained smiling widely feeling proud of their plan. Thorin sighed heavily covering his face with his hand, he couldn´t believe that this was getting out of hand. _”I don´t need a map or the compass and I certainly don´t need a guide dog,”_ he says with frustration in his voice but Bilbo interrupts him by clearing his throat. _”Thorin I don´t mind if you keep him. I could use a guide dog since I am struggling to find places in here, so….”_ Bilbo was practically begging Thorin to let him keep the dog. _”Does he have a name yet?”_ Thorin asked after a little while, he was losing this battle so he could as well give up already.

 _”Yeah…Nut,”_ Kili quipped earning odd looks from both Thorin and Bilbo.

 _”Nut?”_ Thorin repeated dubiously looking at the dog. _”Isn´t awesome? You can call him even by a nickname,”_ Fili says and Kili is starting to lose his posture. _”Nuttie, who´s a good boy?”_ Kili manages to say and after that burst into full-hearted laughter.

 _”Mahal help me…I´m surrounded by idiots,”_ Thorin mutters before starting to chuckle at the notion nevertheless as he watches Bilbo snickering to the dog´s hair while his nephews are laughing on the floor.

The dog was allowed to stay but with one condition…the name of the dog had to be changed. So after long arguing about it, it was decided that the dog´s name would be Hazel. Far better than Nut….No way he, Thorin, the King under the mountain was going to yell ”Nut or Nuttie” through the corridors of Erebor. People would soon think that their king had gone nutty and that would not do. And he would never admit to anyone but he had a lot of help by taking Hazel with him when walking around the corridors because he never got lost again.


End file.
